Looking For Balance
by Gloria Spark
Summary: It has been 5 years, so when White receives a letter from N telling her where he is and that he can't return to Unova she has to go find him. Though she never expects that Team Plasma has returned to Unova.  Ferriswheelshipping and some SoulSilverShipping
1. Prologue: 5 years is a Very Long Time

Prologue: 5 Years is a Very Long Time

It had been 5 years...

5 years of wonder, 5 years of pain, 5 years of sorrow, 5 years of realization, and 5 years to build her determination of what she knew she needed to do.

The memory of there final battle, the memory of him leaving, the memory of when she realized for the first time she loved him.

*Flashback- 5 years earlier, Throne Room of N's Castle*

White was speechless as she watched N turn around heading to the window her eyes wide from all he had just said to her but quickly she snapped out of it asking, "What are you doing, N?"

"The champion has forgiven me, and...What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself," he said staring out the window toward the distant horizon feeling tears in his eyes, he couldn't let White see him crying not about leaving her behind, as he called out Zekrom in front of him it floating there bowing its head down so his hero could climb on. N quickly regained himself turning around once more to White, "White! You said you have a dream... That Dream... Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! White! If anyone can, it's you!"

He climbed onto Zekrom's back still looking at White seeing tears forming in her eyes. He hated himself guilt eating at his insides though he knew she deserved a lot better then him so he called out, "Well then... Farewell!"

With that Zekrom turned around flying off into the distance tears touching his back from N crying swearing he heard White call out after him keeping his resolve to not look at her again until he was a man that she deserved.

White ran toward the window quickly trying to catch him before he left tears running down her face now calling out, "NO N don't leave me... Take me with you!"

Though she knew deep inside he couldn't hear her but she also felt a new feeling run through her, she would do anything to see him again. She turned looking at Reshiram taking a deep breath saying, "You see it too right? The heroes aren't just supposed to fight and never be near each other. We need each other, I just know it."

Reshiram looked at her new hero leaning down nuzzling her cheek weakly saying into White's mind, _'Just as Zekrom and I need each other, you two need each other. It is the basic concept of light and dark after all, mistress.'_

White smiled glad she could understand Reshiram like this it made her feel closer to N who could understand all pokemon saying, "Thank you, Reshiram."

White looked down whispering to herself now, "N please come back soon, I love you can't you see that you jerk."

*End of flashback*

White stared at the ceiling with a sigh her old room hadn't changed much over the 5 years since N left. Her full-size bed was neat and tidy the purple comforter tucked up against the pillow. On the floor laid a purple plaid carpet that old and falling apart though she thought it was still comfortable as she laid on it now. Behind her was a wii that never saw much play anymore since she was hardly ever here. The tv the wii was attached too was playing the world news like it always played when she was there since she clanged to the hope that she might hear something about N on sometime.

She shook her head grabbing a book from the book shelf that was near by sitting up before opening it up to a map of the Johto region. She had the laptop near by shut after she slammed it shut from not being able to find anything on there to confirm a random letter she had gotten the other day. Thinking about the letter she glanced up to the letter she had pinned to the wall over her bed having memorized it since it was the first clue she had gotten in finding N. She went over it in her mind:

_To __my dear sweet__ White,_ She giggled at the thought of N actually writing that down then hastily crossing it out. She shook her head continuing her thought before she got distracted again by her day dreams.

_I can't tell you much White but believe me when I say I didn't mean to be gone this long. I can tell you I've thought of you almost every day, I never wanted to go without seeing you this long. I know we were enemies and it's stupid of me to believe that you would ever care about me, though I care about you. It hurt me to leave that day in the castle, I hated to see you cry, but my mind was made up I had to go to become someone worthy enough to be your friend and not just an enemy. This is why the situation I am in is a hard one, I can't return to Unova... not now at least. Though if you come to a land overshadowed by a mountain that connects two regions. One to the east and one to the west, the west is the one you want. If fate should have it, our paths will cross._

_Love__ Your friend, N_

She had known exactly what the region he meant in the letter was, Johto. Though deep in her mind she wondered why couldn't N return to Unova. The region had been peaceful, back the way it was before Plasma, for the last 5 years. It hadn't changed at all. Nothing had changed around her except for the person she saw in the mirrior every day. She had cut her hair a couple years back so it was barely shoulder length she hid it under the hood of her gray hoodie that had a faint picture of a pokeball on the back everyday anyway. She had changed her look when N left, not wanting everyone to know who she was plus she couldn't care less about her appearance now considering the only guy that mattered to her may never come back. She had started wearing the hoodie and faded blue jeans where ever she went. The bill of her pink hat sticking out from under her hoodie she just couldn't part with it out of all things in her outfit from when she journeyed across the region to collect the badges and to stop N.

It wasn't just on the outside she changed either, the past 5 years all she did was try to get information on N or distract herself with battling giving her a very determined look that had long replaced the cheerful girl she had been 5 years ago. She worried that when N saw what she had become, he wouldn't still care about her like he said in the letter. She had become cold, stuck in the pain and sorrow of him not being there smiling his Innocent yet cute smile she had grown to love along with every other part of him. She loved him and she knew deep inside herself he loved her too, when she had gotten that letter after all these years a week ago she was happiest anyone had seen her in a long long time.

With that final thought on her mind she quickly stood up grabbing her bag running out the door and down the stairs calling out to her mom, "Mom I'm going, I'm not coming back without him." Without another word she was out the door, another second later she was in the sky on Reshiram's back heading toward Johto.


	2. Chapter 1: N and Zekrom's Conversation

Chapter 1: N and Zekrom's Conversation

N sighed sitting against a tree his eyes were full of sadness and exhaustion. He glanced up seeing Zekrom there watching him curiously like he always did after N did something crazy involving White. He sighed once more getting up asking, "Why would I be so stupid?"

_'Master what do you mean? You were not stupid, you want to see the Hero of Truth don't you?'_ Zekrom asked looking at N impatiently, the hero really was like a child but sometimes N needed to be straightened out which Zekrom had gotten very used to doing over the past 5 years.

"Of course I do, but what if the letter doesn't make it there? What if the Shadow Triad intercept it? What if they figure out I contacted her?" N said now full of worry tears in his eyes, "I don't want her hurt... just because I was to selfish to not contact her at all after I stepped foot back into Unova to only meet them again..."

Zekrom looked at N full of concern now for his young master, it had been quite a shock that the Shadow Triad appeared before them as soon as they had landed in a secluded area of the forest in Unova. It was 2 weeks ago now.

*Flashback: 2 weeks ago: In the sky near Unova*

_'So Master, why are we going back to Unova after 5 years?'_ Zekrom asked as he flew over the clouds toward the region they hadn't been back to since N was defeated by the Hero of Truth who Zekrom figured was what was behind his master's newest idea.

"I want to see White," N said looking down at Zekrom with determination and trying to stay calm, "I left to prove myself as someone worthy of her care and hopefully love, I have met so many people in my journey's though no one can compare to how I feel when I'm around her. I've proven myself in my training with the champion of Johto and Kanto, Lyra, that you can be a trainer yet still worry and care for the pokemon around you. Lyra has helped me realize that, her and Silver. Silver is also proof that even if you once abused pokemon and treated them as tools, you can change and his pokemon love him with every bit of them even if he did abuse them at first he learned from Lyra he should treat them with kindness. I want to prove to White I've changed from who I used to be as well..."

_'This doesn't have to also deal with the fact you heard White was retiring from being Champion of Unova so she could travel does it, Lyra did mentioned that the other day when you came to the dragon den and over heard her and Silver talking,'_ Zekrom asked knowing his young master was worried about White traveling in unknown regions alone.

N blushed a deep red at that. Zekrom always teased him whenever he made an excuse to disappear away from Johto and Kanto whenever he heard from Lyra that White was coming to visit on business. N tried to regain his self saying, "No of course not, ok maybe I am a little worried about her traveling alone in an unknown region. It isn't like when she was on her journey in Unova where Cheren, Bel, or I was always near by to stumble upon her if she was injured."

_'Yeah whatever you say master, we are over the forest near Nuvema Town do you want me to land?'_ Zekrom asked slowly starting to descend feeling something strange in the air though.

"Yeah descend, I'll walk the rest of the way," N said as they then went down quicker touching the ground. N got off stretching about to call back Zekrom when he froze hearing a old yet familiar popping sound behind him.

He quickly turned staring at the Shadow Triad in surprise asking, "Hello, do you need me for something Shadow Triad?"

"Lord N, your father sent us," he heard frozen in his tracks going wide eyed as he heard Zekrom growl feeling his master's surprised state as the voice continued, "He want's revenge against you and that little trainer girl you lost to."

"No!" N yelled hearing they wanted to harm White had instantly broken him out of shock, "You won't touch White, I won't let you."

The 3 triad smiled as another one spoke saying, "Your father won't touch the girl, if you leave Unova and never return he doesn't want you to ruin his next plan like his last."

N looked at them gulping even if he wanted to be with White he knew he couldn't protect her at least if they remained in Unova he couldn't elsewhere he may have a chance.

"You have until midnight," the final of the triad spoke, "If you aren't gone by then, the girl will be gone by morning." With that the three disappeared.

N looked at Zekrom saying, "Fine if I can't see White, I will at least leave a message for her before I leave." He reached into his bag pulling out a old whistle starting to play is softly a Pidove flying down from the sky landing in front of him tilting its head.

"Hello my old friend," N said reaching down pulling out a poffin feeding it to the Pidove who cawed happily, "I'm glad to see your still watching over White from the sky like I asked you too when I released you... thank you. I need a favor."

Pidove looked at him strangely then cawed,_ 'What is it you need, my friend? Is it involving your mate?'_

N blushed lightly then nodded pulling out a piece of paper writing the letter quickly crossing out stuff as he went along then rolled up the paper taking his green hair out of it's pony tail using the ribbon that held it up normally kneeling down tying the note to pidove's leg saying, "Take this to her, please."

'Alright,' Pidove cawed then flying off into the sky toward Nuvema Town.

N watched it fly off tears running down his face before climbing back onto Zekrom saying, "Let's go, we need to leave Unova."

Zekrom nodded flying off in the opposite direction back toward Johto feeling his master's sadness knowing they should just fly back in silence for now.

*End of Flashback*

_'Master don't worry, this is the hero of truth we are talking about. My sister would never let harm come to her,'_ Zekrom replied finally to the worries that N had voiced before he began to remember what had happened.

"Yes I know your right, at least Lyra knows that I am expecting White now to come to look for me so she will point her in the right directiong," N said with a sigh knowing he hadn't explained to Lyra why he left Unova 5 years ago until when he got back after running into the Shadow Triad. He had headed straight to New Bark Town and her home that she shared with Silver. Even if it had been late at night Lyra saw the look in his eyes and had let him in without a second thought.

Zekrom roared in his own kind of laughter in response before saying, _'It was about time you told that pigtailed champion girl that you actually knew White.'_

"Hey N are you out here?" a voice called out to them as a girl with brown pig tails and a white puffy hat came into the clearing. She had a red shirt on, a blue jean jacket, and blue jeans with white sneakers.

N looked toward the voice smiling lightly upon seeing who it was. The 25 year old champion of Johto stood there before him her head tilted looking at N. "Hello Lyra," N said bowing respectfully toward her like he always did when they first came across each other, "You were looking for me?"

Lyra shook her head looking at N saying, "I thought I would come tell you, I just got an interesting call from Chuck in Cianwood... someone there saw a white dragon flying over the island heading this way."

N's eyes grew wide then he smiled saying, "It must be White."


	3. Chapter 2: The Flight and a Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Flight and a Meeting**

White rode Reshiram toward Johto hoping N would still be there and that she could finally find him. The entire way she remembered conversations she had with people about N or what she did to distract herself. The biggest had been her year long training session to finally defeat the Elite Four and Alder. Upon doing that she had to wait until she was 18 then she became Champion of the Region. She foolishly thought it would distract her from the thought N, but all it did was left her more time on her hands to think about him.

She remembered how she flew all over the pokemon world business hoping to run into him, convince him to come home with her or at least to keep in touch. She remembered the conversations with Bel and Cheren about N, how Cheren turned into a Jerk over the past 5 years saying she was stupid to think her once enemy would fall in love with her and would ever come back. She remembered a month ago when she saw Cheren for the final time and the first time she lost a battle against him.

*Flashback: 1 month ago, just outside Nuvema Town*

"Lil Lil, use Petal Dance," White called out to her Lilligant who started to dance rose petals forming around her all flying toward the Serperior rapidly.

"Counter with Leaf Blade Storm, Serperior," Cheren called out as the snake pokemon swung it's tail slicing through the petals forming Leaves as he slashed that were all sent straight toward Lilligant who was hit hard sliding back before falling forward fainted.

"No way, you actually beat me," White said surprised calling back her Lilligant since it had just been a one on one battle for training and practice.

Cheren shrugged saying in snobbish manner, "You know if you had fought like that in an official champion battle, I would have won easily. Your mind gets more and more distracted by that idiot N everyday."

"Don't call N an idiot," White said stomping up to Cheren anger in her eyes, "Plus what if I don't want to be the stupid champion anymore anyway."

"Then retire and let someone who is competent take over," Cheren said meaning himself since he ranked 2nd in the Unova League, "Your so freaking distracted by that loser that you wouldn't even recognize that you have something good right in front of you."

"What are you talking about, Cheren? I love N, I won't stop loving him even if someone did confess to me I would ignore it," White said glaring at Cheren pissed off, "It's not like there is a guy who actually loves me pass being the champion anyway."

"N this, N that. He's all you freaking talk about, and have talked about for the past 5 years. You need to move on, he isn't coming back," Cheren said looking down into White's eyes, "Anyway, your so blind to the fact that I love you White. I have since we were little kids but you never saw me more then friend."

White's eyes grew wide staring at Cheren before shaking her head looking down saying, "I'm sorry Cheren, I can't give up on N plus you belong with Bel she loves you I can only ever see you as a brother basically."

She turned around running off leaving Cheren there standing alone. 5 days later, it was announced that she was stepping down as champion of the region.

*end of flashback*

She shook her head remembering Cheren confessing to her and she broke his heart but he knew that she loved N and could never love him in the same way.

_'Mistress are you alright?'_ Reshiram asked into White's head feeling that her master was a little sad about something.

"I'm fine, Reshiram. I was just thinking about the night I decided to step down from my title," White said with a small sigh as she looked over the dragons head toward the distant sky as they flew over the ocean, "Do you think I did the right thing stepping down? I'm not saying Cheren was right but I was getting tired of everything involved in being champion."

_'Only you know that, mistress. I can't tell you that you did the right thing only you can,' _Reshiram said softly into her head as she flew them toward Johto knowing her trainer was nervous and worried deciding to try to distract her a bit, 'What part of Johto are we heading, Mistress?'

White looked down at the dragon quickly replying, "Blackthorn City, Lyra is probably either there or in New Bark Town if she isn't at the Pokemon League. If I can find either her or Silver then maybe I can get some help in finding N."

_'Alright Mistress, Blackthorn City it is then,'_ Reshiram said picking up speed as they went over Cianwood then the last bit of the ocean before it was only land.

White went back to her thoughts wondering what she would say when she saw N again. Though she knew the better question was what he would say to her. She knew she was going to hit him in the back of the head for leaving her for so long then hug him crying into his chest. She pretty much knew that was going to be her first reaction, she didn't have any idea what she would say other then that she missed him then probably ask why he couldn't return to Unova.

She felt a jolt which brought her quickly out of her thoughts as Reshiram started it's descend from the clouds toward the ground. She saw the mountains and dots of building as they slowly got closer to the ground. She saw the statue of the dragon over the Dragon's Den figuring if anywhere she could find at least Silver there since he was always training in there.

_'Well where here, mistress,'_ Reshiram said into White's mind as she glanced up at the dark sky it had taken all evening and it was getting kind of late, 'We should probably go get some rest though Mistress and start our search in the morning.'

White sighed simply nodding she hated waiting but she knew her dragon was right as she called Reshiram back into her pokeball before walking to the pokemon center to get a key. She bumped into someone falling back onto the ground looking up seeing familiar red hair and gray eyes looking down at her.

The guy fixed his black jacket taking White's hand helping her up without her being able to refuse saying, "Hello White, you know that your fault right?"

"Yeah yeah I know, Silver," White said with a small laugh looking at the guy shaking her head, "I actually just got into town, I was going to contact Lyra and you in the morning. I need help with something."

"Looking for N, aren't you?" Silver said simply with a shrug remembering the other night when N showed up at his and Lyra's door explaining everything to them saying White would probably show up and contact them, "Yes I already know about N and you... I can't believe he has been training with us for so long yet always left whenever you were coming to visit as Champion. We never noticed, I must be blind or something."

"N's been training with you?" White almost yelled it out but was hushed quickly by Silver who shook his head with a sigh this girl reminded him of Lyra when they were younger except not quite as cheerful.

"Yes, if you had ever mentioned the story to us we probably could have saved you a lot of hassle over the years," Silver said rolling his eyes, "But no both of you kept us out of the loop, we knew N was training for some reason but we never knew exactly why."

"Well... where is N now?" White asked quickly wanting to find N as quickly as she could if Silver knew where he was.

"He's staying with us in New Bark Town, waiting for you to show," Silver said snidely, "Which you took your sweet time on, maybe he was right to worry."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get to New Bark Town," White said calling back Reshiram climbing on looking at Silver, "Well are you coming?"

"Ugh fine," Silver said hating flying normally unless he was with Lyra since he wasn't to partial on heights though he wasn't going to let anyone know about that weakness. He came over climbing on as Reshiram took off to New Bark Town now. She was almost there, after all this time she would finally see the one she loved once more.


	4. Chapter 3: True Loves First Kiss

**Chapter 3: True Loves First Kiss**

N called back Zekrom before running back toward town with Lyra right behind him. His long green hair flew behind him it tied up in a messy pony tail. He got back to town with Lyra heading to the house stopping as he heard a roar in the sky looking up into the sky above seeing a white dragon coming down.

Reshiram landed her wings going down as White jumped off looking at N wide eyed running over hitting N on the top of the head saying in tears, "That was for leaving for 5 freaking years with no word."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck crying into him saying, "N... don't leave me again. I've missed you so much."

N smiled laying his forehead against the top of White's head the smell of vanilla coming from her hair saying, "I promise I will never leave you again, I've missed you too but I had something I needed to do before I could see you again. Please don't cry, I hate the site of you crying because of me."

"I can't stop," she said backing away trying to stop sniffling as she wiped off the tears, "It's from the happiness of finally seeing you again after all this time... It's coming out at once."

N smiled grabbing White's hand pulling her close noticing Silver getting of Reshiram watching him go over to Lyra's side.

"It's alright," N said softly kissing the top of White's forehead gently before looking down into her eyes his hand on her cheek rubbing her tears away, "I'm not going to leave your side again, unless you want me to. Understand?"

White nodded wrapping her arms around him again holding him close whispering, "I... I love you N. I was so worried when I read the letter and you saying that you couldn't return to Unova."

N smiled hearing her tell him that she loved just like he loved her as he leaned in kissing her cheek whispering in her ear, "I love you as well White, that's why I had to leave I wanted to become a man worthy of your friendship and hopefully that love. Not just a tool for Ghetsis to use, you taught me that Pokemon belong with Humans though I can protect pokemon and save them from trainers who do abuse them. Though all trainers can change, Silver taught me that, so if they can prove to me they will treat their pokemon with love and care I will return them to the trainer."

White smiled happily before kissing him deeply her fingers running through his green hair her hood falling from her head, her cyan eyes staring into his dark gray ones before slowly closing them.

N was shocked by the kiss but slowly kissed her back his arms wrapping tightly around her rubbing her back his eyes drifting close as hers did. They remained kissing like this for a few seconds until the sound of Lyra giggling met there ears they quickly broke the kiss there cheeks both a bright pink as he whispered, "I completely forgot they were watching."

"Ye... yeah," White stuttered her face growing a deeper red in color as she giggled lightly pulling away from him looking at Lyra and Silver biting her bottom lip, even at the age of 20 she had never been so embarrassed as she was at this moment.  
>Silver shook his head taking Lyra's hand dragging her inside saying, "Lyra why don't we go inside and leave these two to catch up?"<p>

"Awwwwwww but I wanted to watch," Lyra complained as Silver pushed her inside their home.

"We'll be inside if you need us," Silver told N before following Lyra inside closing the door behind them.

N gulped before looking at White asking, "Would you do me the honor of going to the beach with me so we can talk?"

White nodded quickly looking back at him saying, "Yeah of course, just let me call back Reshiram."

She turned pulling out the silver pokeball that was Reshiram returning the dragon who bowed before returning then she looked at N taking his hand saying, "Lead the way, N."

N smiled walking hand in hand with his beloved heading to the beach of the bay that separated New Bark Town from Kanto. As they got there he sat down pulling White into his arms laying his head on her shoulder.

White blushed as he pulled her close into his lap as they sat on the beach together looking out at the water that shimmered in the moonlight above asking, "So why can't you return to Unova?"

N took a deep breath closing his eyes before saying, "Ghetsis, my father, escaped from prison apparently. He want's revenge against me and you. He sent the Shadow Triad to meet me as soon as I landed 2 weeks ago outside your home town. They told me I had a chance to protect you. To do so I had to leave Unova and never return. In exchange they would leave you out of this and you would be able to live in peace. They gave me until midnight to get out of there or you would be taken. I decided I couldn't leave without at least contacting you so I called upon Pidove and sent you the letter hinting where I was."

"But Ghetsis couldn't have escaped!" White said staring at him in shock then quickly explained, "I know he couldn't have, as soon as I had received your letter I went with Alder to the prison to ensure he was still there. He was, I met with him myself figuring if anyone knew why you couldn't return it would be him. He didn't tell me anything, all he did was call My Dear and Fake Hero a lot."

"The Shadow Triad told me Ghetsis had sent them," N said confused looking down in wonder of why they lied to him.

"Is it possible they told you that figuring Ghetsis escaping would more likely get rid of you then who really ordered them?" White asked wondering who could it be, "Also maybe the real person doesn't want you to know who they are."

"Team Plasma and the Shadow Triad only follows Members of the Harmonia family," N said looking up into her eyes then his went wide, "Unless... never mind."

White looked at him strangely wondering what he was going to say shaking her head asking anyway, "What is it? What were you going to say?"

"It's very unlikely trust me," N said looking out at sea, "It couldn't be her, she's been gone since I was 3."

White was very confused looking at N then thought of something asking, "Are you talking about your mother?"

N quickly shook his head muttering sadly, "No, my mother died from a disease when I was 2."

"Then who is she?" White asked wanting to know what N was thinking staring into his gray eyes.

"My older sister," N said looking up into White's eyes as well, "Marcia, I thought my father sent her away. She would never return to try to rule Team Plasma and continue my father's evil ambitions."

"Where was she sent?" White asked knowing his older sister would be the best bet at the moment for them to follow as lead.

"I don't know," N said with a sigh looking down, "She was there one day and the next she was gone... after that my father worked harder then ever to mold me to what he wanted. She was the only one I knew that was my age, so when she left my only friends were the abused pokemon my father surrounded me with. I wish I knew what happened that day she disappeared, it would answer a lot of questions."

"Hmm... I've heard a legend of pokemon that could travel through time," White said thinking, "Perhaps Lyra or Professor Elm would know something?"

"Perhaps," N said with a nod looking at White with a smile, "I guess my sister is our only lead at the moment after all, we should follow it as far as we can."

White nodded before kissing him once more them falling back into the sand with whispering, "But for tonight I just want to be with you, N."

N smiled whispering back, "I'd like that very much White." He then held her close kissing her back deeply forgetting all about there worries for now.


	5. Chapter 4: The Legend

**Chapter 4: The Legend and Search for the Spirit of the Forest**

It was the next morning when White woke up sitting up rubbing her forehead looking around noticing she was sleeping in a guest room at Lyra's and Silver's home. She glanced at the floor smiling lightly as she saw N asleep on a blow up mattress. He was squeezing his pillow hugging it close muttering stuff in his sleep, she even thought she heard her name a couple times. She shook her head glancing out the window that was the bed she slept on noticing the sun was up in the sky a bit guessing it was probably around 9 in the morning. She got up going over to where N slept leaning down kissing his cheek gently whispering, "Wake up, N, or I will spray you with water."

N's eyes flew open when he felt White's soft lips against his cheek a blush appearing on his face as he quickly said, "No need to do that, White..."

He was surprised with how long he had slept as he glanced to the clock on the wall then to White knowing he was normally up at dawn though they had stayed out pretty late last night talking about random stuff from the past 5 years.

"Come on, let's go down stairs and talk to Lyra and Silver now," White said taking N's hand pulling him up which wasn't easy since even if he wasn't heavy he was still taller then her 5' 7" body by a few inches at least.

"Yeah, we need to ask them about that legend of the time traveling pokemon," N said nodding reaching up with his free hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes yawning lightly before looking down at White kissing her forehead lightly.

White's face quickly turned pink as she felt N kiss her forehead as she looked up into his gray eyes smiling saying, "Exactly... let's go."

She kept a hold of his hand leading him downstairs where the smell of pancakes was coming up from. She figured it was Lyra making chocolate chip pancakes which White knew Lyra loved. She pulled N downstairs with her saying, "Come on let's get down there before Lyra and Silver eat all the pancakes."

N chuckled with a nod as they got downstairs seeing Silver sitting at the dinning room table reading the Johto Gazette. There were also 12 pokemon surrounding 6 bowls of pokemon food in a little area off the kitchen. The pokemon were both Lyra and Silver's teams which were eating there breakfast happily. Silver glanced up seeing N and White asking, "Do you need bowls for your pokemon to eat out of?"

"Yeah please," White said nodding glancing at N who was shaking his head no for his team, "You don't N?"

"No, I like to feed my pokemon outside and I have plenty of bowls in my bag," N said heading back upstairs quickly grabbing his bag before coming back down heading into the backyard.

White went to the door watching N with a smile as he filled the bowls then called out his Zekrom, Carracosta, Klinklang, Zoroark, Archeops, and Vanilluxe so they could eat.

N looked over at White asking, "Do you want to call out your team so they can eat with mine? I'm sure Reshiram wants to get caught up with her brother."

White nodded pulling out the 6 pokeballs calling out her Reshiram, Lilligant, Samurott, Hydreigon, Golurk, and Mienshao. Reshiram went over to Zekrom to talk with him and eat as well.

N came over wrapping his arm around White's shoulder leading her back inside over to the table sitting down as Lyra came into the dinning room from the kitchen with a platter full of chocolate chip pancakes. Quickly everyone grabbed a few and started to eat.

"So did you two want to ask us something?" Lyra asked cheerfully looking at N and White with a happy smile.

"Oh yeah, we were wondering if you knew anything about the legend of the time traveling pokemon?" White asked looking at Lyra before taking a bite of her syrup covered pancake.

Silver looked up from his food at White and N saying, "Everyone knows the Legend of the Spirit of the Forest. The pokemon that is the guardian of Ilex Forest. It is said that the pokemon can travel through time, though why would you need to?"

N looked at Silver before saying, "Because I want to go back to see a memory of mine that is fading quickly. It's about my sister who we believe is now the one who is running Team Plasma."

"I see," Lyra said in response then glanced at Silver before gulping knowing she had never told him of the time where she met Celebi and went back in time to see Silver's father, Giovanni, "I've met the guardian before, which by the way the pokemon's name is Celebi."

"Wait what?" Silver asked looking at Lyra wide eyed now his silver eyes were full of confusion for once in his life, "You never told me that."

"I know," Lyra said looking as Silver into his eyes then down, "It's because Celebi sent me back in time to a cave during the time the younger me was trying to take down Team Rocket. The cave was the home of Giovanni, your father ... we battled I won. I convinced him that he shouldn't return to Team Rocket like he was about to."

Silver's eyes looked hurt as he looked down as well saying, "So you met my father... I understand why you didn't tell me. Don't worry about it, but how did you meet Celebi."

"Because of a gold ball that I found during my journey... it summons Celebi when placed into the Ilex Shrine," Lyra said with a shrug, "I still have the ball, Professor Elm said it was the GS Ball. It's in the attic along with most of those old Legendary summoning items I picked up through my travels. I'll go get it."

White and N was speechless after hearing Silver and Lyra's conversations watching as Lyra got up heading upstairs toward the attic to grab the GS ball.

"So I guess you two are going to Ilex Forest as soon as Lyra gets back?" Silver asked looking at them knowing he would need to get the full story from Lyra about her meeting with his father later when it was just the two of them.

"Yeah," N said nodding looking at Silver now, "Since we know that this could be our chance to figure out if my sister really is the one in charge of Team Plasma now."

"Well, don't do anything unless you are sure your supposed to when you go back in time," Silver said with a nod, "You wouldn't want to mess with the time stream after all."

White nodded looking down then asked, "Though how are we supposed to know what we should do?"

"I guess we should just trust our choices," N said with a shrug looking at White beside him as Lyra came back down with the gold GS Ball. It looked like a pokeball with a gold top and a white bottom.

Lyra handed the ball to White saying, "Here you go, the GS ball. Go deep within Ilex Forest and there should be a shrine that as a spot in it where the ball will fit. It will open up and fill the forest with music. Celebi should appear in response to you, Celebi should know where you want to go... She did for me."

"Hmm what do you mean?" White asked looking at Lyra in wonder of why she would want to go see Silver's father.

Lyra looked at White with a small smile saying, "At the time I had just met up with Silver, who was my rival at the time, we battled then Silver was being usual jerky self. I kept wondering why he hid his emotions and was a jerk to me all the time when I wondered into Ilex Forest since I always found it peaceful in there. That's when I found the shrine and the gs ball was vibrating in response to it in my pocket so I figured it belonged there so I placed it into the shrine, celebi showed up one minuet and the next I was in the cave. It answered a lot of questions for me."

"Wow... alright well then let's go," White said looking at N as they both got up heading outside calling back there pokemon before getting on Reshiram flying off.

Lyra watched out the window with a smile as they flew off feeling Silver come up behind her wrapping his arms around her whispering in her ear, "You know I'm sorry for how I treated you back then. I was just afraid of feeling love for you since I had always viewed that feeling as weak."

"I know, don't worry about it," Lyra said smiling over at Silver turning around in his arms kissing him gently, "I'm glad you finally got over that view though as we grew older."

"So am I," Silver whispered softly holding his wife close.


	6. Chapter 5: Discovering Lost Memories

**Chapter 5: Discovering Lost Memories**

White couldn't help but smile as she felt N's arms around her waist as they flew on Reshiram's back toward Ilex Forest. It wasn't a far flight so they got there pretty quickly landing between the forest and Goldenrod.

_'Well we are here Mistress and Hero of Ideal,'_ Reshiram roared quietly toward the two as they climbed down from her back.

"Thank you Reshiram," White said pulling out her pokeball, "You may return now."

_'As you wish Mistress,'_ Reshiram nodded bowing her head returning to the pokeball.

"So you can understand Reshiram?" N asked standing beside White looking down at her in surprised by that.

"Yeah, she is the only one I understand though," White said with a nod at him grabbing his hand turning to face the forest, "Come on let's go find this shrine."

N nodded lightly deciding to drop the whole conversation about why she could understand Reshiram for now saying, "Alright, well from above I would guess the shrine is near the center of the forest and may require some careful maneuvering to reach."

"If you say so let's check there first," White said dragging N into Ilex Forest behind her to look for the shrine.

* 2 hours later...*

"Damn it where is this freaking shrine," White said falling back into the grass staring up at the trees. They had been searching for 2 hours straight and found nothing that even resembled a shrine.

"Give me the GS Ball, I have an idea," N said looking down at White holding out his hand for the GS Ball.

"Whatever you say," White said pulling the GS Ball from her pocket handing it to N it beginning to glow when it touched both there hands.

N smiled seeing the glow saying, "As I thought, this will lead us to the shrine if we keep both our hands on it since it is our wish to both meet Celebi."

"I see, alright then random magic pokeball," White said pushing herself up before placing her hand over N's again looking into the forest watching in surprise as it seemed like the vines were moving to reveal an old stone shrine with a curve in it the perfect size for the GS Ball.

"Well it seems we have found it," N said taking the ball grabbing White's hand with his empty one running toward the shrine excitedly placing the GS Ball in the curve.

Suddenly the sound of music filled the air around them as a small green pokemon appeared flying above the shrine. "Bi," Celebi said happily looking at the two, "Bi bi."

"Uh what is he saying N?" White asked looking over at N beside her figuring this was Celebi.

"I have no idea," N said scratching the back of his head, "I can't understand him... this is the first time that happened."

Celebi flew forward touching both White's and N's foreheads pushing them back as the forest began to spin. It became a blur like it was melting, changing into something else.

White felt herself hit the floor looking over at N who was wide eyed surprised by where they were. White looked around remembering this room from N's Castle, it was N's room. It filled with toys everything from a small slide to a big train set.

N grabbed her hand quickly pulling her into the closet closing the door all but an inch as the door opened to the toy room. A little girl came in pulling a little boy that was a toddler in behind her.

"Marcia please slow down, I know you want to play but do we have to wake up father by making so much noise," the little boy said frightened by how much noise . He had long light green hair, dark gray eyes, and wore a orange shirt with gray shorts that were much to big for him.

The little girl, Marcia who had dark green hair and dark green eyes, turned to look at the boy with a frown saying, "Don't be such a spoil sport N. Father will never hurt you as long as I'm here. It is my fault anyway so I'll take the blame if he wakes up. Now where are our Zorua's."

As she said that two black and red pokemon ran toward them. One was plain and ran straight to little N while the other had a red bow on her head as she came over to Marcia.

"Awww ZoZo your so hyper today," Marcia said kneeling down petting the Zorua with the red bow that came to her it was just about a foot shorter then the little girl. The Zorua bit the bottom of Marcia's red dress pulling her toward the slide happily to play.

Little N sat down with his Zorua watching his big sister play on the slide frowning hoping there Father wouldn't wake up. He couldn't stand the thought of his big sister getting hit again for something they both did.

"Aren't you going to come play?" Marcia asked looking over at N noticing the frown, "Oh come on N, just play with me while we can."

Little N looked up at his sister nodding getting up running over to play with her happily. They played and played for several minuets until the door flew open with an angry Ghetsis standing there.

"Here you two brats are, Playing instead of going to your lessons. Whose idea was this?" Ghetsis said in anger his voice full of hatred for the little kids.

Marcia went forward pulling her hand out of Little N's grasp when he grabbed for it saying, "It was mine father."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that," Ghetsis said grabbing Marcia by the hair pulling her up above the ground slapping her hard before dropping her.

Little N ran forward kneeling beside his sister sadly looking up at Ghetsis saying, "Fa... Ghetsis please don't hurt her anymore."

"What did you just say to me, N?" Ghetsis asked looking down at them grabbing the little boy pushing him into the wall hitting him hard in the stomach.

Meanwhile, in the closet with White and 22 year old N.

"We got to help them," White whispered going to push open the door but stopped as N grabbed her pulling her back.

"We can't, this is supposed to happen remember what Silver told us," N whispered into her ear obviously on edge himself.

White looked toward him seeing the anger in his eyes nodding knowing he was right especially since the little boy out there was him. She never imagined this is what N had went through as a child.

She looked back outside into the toy room to continue watching twitching as she watched Ghetsis throw little N over next to his sister.

"I can't have you back talking me like your pitiful sister," Ghetsis said in anger, "That's it, your sister is going with Jonna to Fiore so she will stop corrupting you and interrupting your destiny."

Little N looked up at Ghetsis tears in his eyes as he looked back down at his little sister. Ghetsis left the room as a older woman came in quickly to treat the children.

White and N felt the room start to spin again around them as they fell back landing back in the forest with Celebi no where in site. White rubbed her forehead as she watched N get up.

N had tears in his gray eyes as he looked down muttering, "I forgot that my sister took most of the abuse before she left..."

White got up quickly wrapping her arms around N whispering, "You couldn't control what your father did to you two. You were only 3 after all... a very intelligent 3 year old it seemed but still only 3."

N nodded looking at White kissing her forehead lightly saying, "Yeah your right... maybe there is still time though. We need to find out how my sister grew up after she left with Jonna, our nanny."

"Then you know where we need to go now," White said with a small smile looking up at N.

"Where?" N asked looking down into White's eyes his own still having tears falling from them.

White simply smiled before saying, "Fiore."


	7. Chapter 6: Into a New Land

**Chapter 6: Into a New Land**

White and N headed back to New Bark Town to leave their pokemon there with Lyra and Silver since White said Fiore had laws against Pokemon Trainers. They were going to take Zoroark and Samurott to remain out of their pokeballs just to be on the safe side then they were also going to have Reshiram and Zekrom in their pokeballs in the bags so they could get out of there quickly if need be. The rest of their pokemon were going to be left with Lyra and Silver until they got back.

The plan was simple they would fly into the Sinnoh Region and get a boat to the small region that was to the south of Sinnoh past the mountain range. They touched down in front of Lyra and Silver's home on the back of Reshiram. Lyra came out with a smile waving at them saying, "Welcome back you two, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," N said getting down helping White down off Reshiram, "We also found out the next place we need to head is to Fiore."

"Fiore?" Lyra asked in surprised, "Well have you figured out where your going to leave your pokemon while your there since they don't allow Trainers there."

"We were hoping you and Silver would watch our pokemon other then Zoroark, Samurott, Reshiram, and Zekrom which we are keeping with us," White said looking at Lyra in hope she would agree to.

Lyra smiled nodding saying, "Yeah of course we will, Silver is gone training in the Dragons Den right now like always so I will tell him what is going on when he comes home."

"Alright," White said handing Lyra her other 4 pokeballs looking at N.

N sighed pulling off his other 4 pokeballs hating this obviously as he handed Lyra them saying, "Please take care of them."

"I will don't worry N," Lyra said happily with a nod then looked at White, "You can keep the GS Ball if you want, I'm not going to use it again."

"Oh alright," White said nodding with a smile, "Thank you Lyra. Well we are going to head to Sinnoh and take a boat down to Fiore."

Lyra smiled with a nod saying, "Sounds like a plan, good luck I'll see you when you return for your pokemon."

"Thanks, can you contact Lucas for me and tell him we are coming through Sinnoh?" White asked looking at Lyra, "It would be nice if he knew so we could stay over at his house before heading down Fiore."

"I'll do you one better, I'll contact him and Ranger Solana and Lunick in the Fiore Region. I'm sure they will all be happy to know your coming out there White. It's been awhile since they've seen you, especially Solana and Lunick since you rarely had business in Fiore," Lyra said with a small laugh, "Just take care of yourself, you may not have the title of champion of Unova anymore but you still have the strength of one even with only 2 pokemon."

"Yeah I know and thank you again," White said hugging Lyra before going over to N, "Let's go."

N nodded helping White back on Reshiram before climbing on behind her waving at Lyra as they took off.

Lyra waved watching them leave before running inside to make the calls to Lucas, the Champion of Sinnoh, and the rangers Solana and Lunick to tell them White was heading out there.

Several hours later, Reshiram landed in Twinleaf Town around 10 pm that evening. N helped White down off the white dragon. White called Reshiram back before heading to the house in front of them knocking on the door N holding her from behind. They both had been flying for about 5 hours straight so they were exhausted and hungry.

A man around 25 years old with greyish black hair and dark green eyes opened the door with a yawn looking at them then smiled saying, "Hey there White, I've been waiting for you since Lyra called saying you were on your way."

"Yeah well here we are, Lucas," White said with a laugh looking at Lucas smiling happily.

"Well come in, come in. I'll prepare left overs for you guys to eat before going to bed," Lucas said turning letting White and N come in as he went to the kitchen of the small house to warm up some leftover soup calling out, "It's great to see you again as well N."

"You too, Lucas," N replied as they went over to the couch to sit noticing the curious look in White's eyes, "I've met Lucas a few times like most champions during travels and when they came to visit Lyra."

"Oh right, of course," White said with a nod then frowning, "Though you couldn't stay around when I came to visit?"

"Well I was kind of scared to see you before I thought I deserved you as a friend or deserved your love," N said with a frown before pulling her close to him, "I'm sorry White... I was a coward."

"It's alright we are together now and going to save Unova again so you can return with me," White said happily hugging him close kissing his cheek pulling away blushing as she heard someone coughing looking over to Lucas who was standing in the archway between the living room and the kitchen.

"I just wanted to tell you the leftovers are warmed up and on the counter. I'm going to bed, you know where the guest room. Actually both of you know where it is, I'm sorry about not having an air mattress but from what I see it probably won't matter," Lucas said with a laugh before heading upstairs to the master bedroom.

White and N looked at each other blushing a deep red now before getting up heading into the kitchen to eat. After eating they went into the guest room near that was beside the living room. They decided to sleep together in the queen size bed since they didn't have pajamas anyway so they would be fully dressed.

They both fell asleep in each other arms cuddling close as they slept. N cuddling into her neck hugging White close into him loving the relaxing smell of Vanilla that came off her hair. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it either. This journey they were on was far from over but as they slept all they could dream about was each other.


	8. Chapter 7: Wintown or Bust

**Chapter 7: Wintown or Bust**

White and N woke up in each other arms the next morning. They both blushed a deep red color as they got up heading out having seen a note from Lucas saying he had things to do as Champion of Sinnoh. White called out Reshiram to fly them both to Canalave City to get a boat down toward Fiore. It was a quiet flight from Twinleaf to Canalave since the two of them were just enjoying each others warmth this chilly morning. Once they landed in Canalave, White returned Reshiram looking at N saying with a smile, "Let's go get that ticket."

"Yeah," N responded as they walked over to the ticket booth beside the docks together. White paid for their tickets since she was pretty wealthy from being League Champion.

She handed N his ticket saying, "We have a couple hours before the boat leaves, want to look around?"

"Sure, White," N said with a smile taking White's hand as they walked through the open market Canalava had together. They bought food there and ate together talking about the past 5 years they had spent apart in more details. White couldn't believe that N had been training in the Dragon's Den with Silver and Lyra for most of the last 5 years. She was impressed before telling him about what all she did as Champion and the reasons why she retired.

N frowned as he heard about Cheren confessing to White asking, "So Cheren actually loves you?"

"Yeah apparently but it can't be real I mean I love you and You love me so it is probably more Cheren was in lust after me," White said with a shrug looking at him with a small smile, "It's not like I could love Cheren, I see him as a brother."

"Well I'm glad I have your love, White," N said feeling much better as he pulled White closer into his side at the picnic table they were sitting at.

White smiled leaning up kissing his cheek whispering, "Of course you do N, though we should be heading to the boat now."

N nodded standing up with White heading over to the ship. They handed the guard their tickets before getting on board. It was supposed to be a 3 hour ship ride to Summerland in Fiore so they stayed on the deck watching the water. N held White close to him as they watched water pokemon playing all around the ship. White pulled him closer to the railing pointing out into the water looking at him saying, "Oh look Staryu."

N looked to where White was pointing seeing a rock covered with several Staryu that had their gems glowing from the sunlight. He smiled looking at White beside him hugging her close into his chest holding her there without saying anything.

They stayed close pretty much the whole trip except for when they decided to call out Zoroark and Samurott. Them and their pokemon walked off the ship in Summerland wondering where to start.

"So any clue where your sister lived in Fiore?" White asked looking at N curiously as they walked through Summerland toward the Ranger Base there to meet up with Solana and Lunick.

"I have a hunch it would be near Fiore Temple in the Sakra Range," N said as he glanced at the map they picked up on their way off the ship, "That area doesn't seem to populated and knowing my father they would want to keep her away from people just as they did me to try to make her a good person to take over if I should fail..."

White frowned looking at him knowing N was probably right but the idea that his own father thought so little of him was a little disheartening. She shook it off as they continued walking replying, "Well that is a start at least."

"Yep it is," N said with a nod looking at her, "So we need to head to Wintown next. Let's hope Solana and Lunick are prepared to see us."

"Well we are about to find out," White said motioning to the Ranger Base ahead of them grabbing N's hand starting to run Zoroark and Samurott following them quickly to the Base.

N looked at the two of them saying, "Stay out here, we will be right back." He then headed inside with White.

White looked around then felt herself getting hugged quite rapidly as she quickly looked to in front of her seeing the familiar girl with a blue pig tail and a plusle on her shoulder.

"Solana stop being so hyper, it gives all of us rangers a bad name," a male voice was heard from behind the girl as he came up pulling Solana off White shaking his head his raven black hair was longer then White remembered it.

"Awwww but it's been so long since we've seen White, Lunick," Solana said with a frown then smiled looking at White then to N, "Oh you must be N, we heard you were coming with White."

N nodded looking at Solana and Lunick offering his hand out saying, "And you must be Solana and Lunick, the rangers we were supposed to meet."

"Yeah that is us," Lunick said taking N's hand shaking it not noticing the small cringe N did since he was still getting used to being touched by most humans. Lunick finished shaking his hand pulling away asking, "So do you know what part of Fiore you two need to start your search?"

"N thinks Sakra Range would be a good place to start," White said with a nod looking at the two of them, "So we need to get to Wintown?"

"Hmm the only way there is by submarine," Solana said thinking then her eyes went wide as she smiled, "Unless you use Professor Hastings teleportation system. It can get you to Wintown in a jiffy."

"You know that system isn't tested fully," Lunick said looking at Solana frowning now knowing she wasn't going to listen to him.

Solana smirked shaking her head saying, "Your such a worry wort, it will work fine. They are in a hurry anyway so the teleportation system seems like the best way." She grabbed White's and N's hands pulling them upstairs.

"Slow down Solana," White said as they were pulled up the stairs, "We need to get our pokemon from outside."

Lunick heard this opening the door motioning for Zoroark and Samurott to come in pointing up the stairs saying, "You better hurry before those two are sent to who knows where."

Zoroark nodded as him and Samurott run up the stairs after their trainers.

They all got on a big teleportation pad as Solana put on some goggles looking at them saying, "Professor Hasting based this technology on Psychic Pokemon ability to teleport them and whoever they want to where ever they want. It works fine, don't let what Lunick said worry you."

Solana went to the computer starting to push random buttons as the machine started to glow as she called out, "Wintown, party of 4."

With that she pushed the go button and a blinding light went off sending the 2 humans and the 2 pokemon off in a flash of light.

White and N felt like they were falling landing on hard stone. They opened their eyes seeing Zoroark and Samurott was there was well.

N sat up looking around noticing drawings on the walls of the stonework they were surrounded by before finally looking at White asking, "Where are we?"

White looked at him then around before saying, "Well I think that machine got us close at least."

"What do you mean?" N asked looking at White's face confused.

White looked back at him into his eyes fear filling her eyes before replying, "I think we are in Fiore Temple... the home of legends. It is said to be a resting place for all legendary pokemon."

"Why are you scared?" N asked grabbing White's shoulders looking into her eyes deeper trying to tell her that he would protect her if anything happened.

"Because this place is sealed, no one has ever been in the inner chambers like we seem to be now," White said simply as she looked back at N, "Who knows if we will be able to get out of here..."

N hugged White close quickly whispering in her ear, "We will I promise, we are the heros after all."


	9. Chapter 8: An Act of Arceus

**Chapter 8: An Act of Arceus**

White was looking at the writing on the walls of the temple saying, "This is amazing, all the legends of every region is written in such detail here. More detail then I've heard anywhere else. It sucks it is all written in Unknown Language. Though from what I gather this Temple is more then a place of worship. It is the home of Arceus himself. A gateway to the plain between plains, the Hall of Origin."

N looked up at White from where he sat against the wall asking, "Does it say anything about how to get out of here?"

"No..." White said with a sigh shaking her head looking toward N, "All it talks about even related to an exit is _The Door shall open to the chosen of the Great Arceus. The One He trusts Himself and His servants to. _We should probably just start walking and home to find a weak point to escape through. It will be a shame to have to destroy this temple but it is our only hope."

N nodded standing up looking at White saying, "Yeah but as you said it is our only hope. How do you know how to read Unknown Language anyway though?"

White smirked looking toward him saying, "I've taken a few college classes since I turned 18 on Archeology and Legends of the Regions. I don't know it fully but enough to gather what it says pretty well. It was something to do while I was bored as champion, it was a nice distraction from you being gone."

"Impressive, I guess I'm not the only one that has been learning stuff since we've been apart," N said hugging her with a smile since they had called back their pokemon so the pokemon could rest on something other then the hard floor of the temple. It was just them now.

White blushed nodding saying, "Yes but we shouldn't have been apart... most of the reason why I took those classes was to try to confirm my theory on something. It most likely is related to our situation no with your sister. There is a third dragon, the third of the Tao Trio that goes along with Reshiram and Zekrom. It represents the absence of balance, the concept of Wuji. As long as Reshirma and Zekrom are asleep in the light and dark stones respectively or the heroes are together and getting along the third dragon shall sleep within the Giant Chasm. Upon the awakening and fighting, Kyurem shall awaken to insure continued fighting and separation of Truth and Ideal. It is his job upon awakening to prevent balance from returning to this world. The third dragon, Kyruem, shall seek a master related to the Heroes to help him in his goal. I believe the Master or mistress in this case is your sister."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" N asked pulling away grabbing White's shoulder looking into her eyes his gray ones drilling into her own blue ones searching for answers.

"Because I figured you knew everything about the legends. I figured it was all drilled into your brain by Ghetsis," White said looking back into N's eyes, "He didn't though did he?"

N shook his head looking at White saying sadly, "Ghetsis only told me about Reshirma and Zekrom filling my head that Zekrom and I belonged together since I was the Hero of Ideals... he never told me about the balance the two represented only that they were meant to fight. I never expected to fall in love with you so the idea of the two of us being able to exist in harmony was insane. I thought we were meant to fight but I know now that we are supposed to exist together. The heroes of the past created the three because they couldn't get along but the three were always meant to be together."

"Exactly, that was my theory that I wanted to confirm," White said looking around, "Let's look for a way out of here, so we can stop your sister and Kyurem."

N nodded taking White's hand starting to walk down the hallway not noticing the floor starting to collapse under them. He continued to walk hand in hand with White hearing her scream feeling his arm pulled down looking to her. She was in the floor looking up at him.

"Damn, N let go there is a floor right below me and I know your not strong enough to pull me up. There isn't enough room to get Reshiram or Zekrom either," White said looking up at him as he tried to pull her up, "There is probably a staircase that connects the two floors. We will meet up trust me."

N sighed letting go as White fell through as he knelt over the hole looking down at her asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it wasn't a far drop," White said rubbing her back looking up, "I'll meet up with you soon."

She got up off the floor starting to walk down the hallway again hearing N agree with her before starting to walk too. She headed down the hall keeping hold of her flashlight placing her hand on Samurott's ball so she could be ready to call him out if need be. She kept walking for what seemed like eternity down the hall to large door. She went toward it starting to push it open noticing as it started to glow opening on its own. She heard a rush of wind as she stepped into the room torches lighting as she walked forward into the room seeing a large statue of a pokemon that was 10 times her size ahead of her with a flute seeming to float on a pedestal ahead of her. She slowly went forward looking around noticing smaller but still quite large statues of Dialga, Palkia, and another pokemon she didn't quite recognize around her. She looked at the flute something inside her telling her, _'Take it and play it Daughter of Man.'_

She reached out taking it the knowledge of how to play it filling her. She slowly placed it to her lips starting to play a beautiful song continuing her eyes growing wide as the statue before her started to move a roar was heard her falling down on the ground staring up at the creature.

"Holy Arceus," she whispered as the god of all creation knelt looking into her her face.

Arceus nodded a voice filling her mind, _'That is correct Daughter of Man and Hero of Truth. You have awaken me.'_


	10. Chapter 9: A Conversation with Arceus

**Chapter 9: A Conversation With Arceus**

"This is the Azure Flute then?" White asked holding up the flute that was still in her hands. She had remembered the Legend of the Azure Flute created by ancient people to awaken Arceus when the world was in trouble.

Arceus nodded looking at her saying into her mind, _'That is correct, daughter of man. You seem to be more intelligent then most I have met of your kind who awaken me from my slumber.'_

"Thank you, great one," She said getting up bowing to Arceus, "I am sorry to have awaken you, something told me too though."

_'That was I who told you too,' _ Arceus said with a nod as his body started to glow creating an image of a man wearing a gray coat that had gold stripes down and around it mirroring the holy symbol on Arceus's body. He had a black shirt with white pants with gold inlays around the bottom. His hair was silver and spiky while his eyes were a deep emerald green. I watched as Arceus's actual body disappeared and the eyes of the males seemed lively and his pale skin gaining some color. His voice was deep as he began to speak, "I thought you would feel more comfortable speaking with me in this body, daughter of man. Or shall I call you White?"

I looked at him in surprise nodding saying, "White if you wish, great one."

"Call me Arceus, White," he said with a nod sitting down on the floor motioning for her to join him in front of him, "Do you believe everything happens for a reason, White? That every choice you make has a million different outcomes that could come into play."

White nodded as she sat down across from him looking at him forgetting about everything outside Arceus and her at the moment. She forgot about N, searching for a way out of the temple, Team Plasma, Unova, Kyurem, N's Sister, and everything else. Her mind was racing but empty at the same time except for the fact she was sitting in front of the creator of everything of this world.

"Well the balance of your time strand is threatened, I foresee two outcomes one where the balance is destroyed and one where the balance remains intact," Arceus said looking at her, "The Heroes of the Past created the disruption of the balance when the dragon split in three."

"Wait three, so Kyurem was part of the dragon the two brother fought over and split into Reshiram and Zekrom?" White asked in surprise looking at him with intrest.

"Yes in a way, in another way you could say Kyurem is all that is left of the original dragon," Arceus said waving his hand in front of them the Hall of Origins disappearing into gray two men forming in front of them and a older woman along with a dragon that looked similar to Kyurem but stood up straight and strong like Reshiram and Zekrom. It was an equal mixture of white and black with hints of gray upon it's skin.

"The dragon had served the family of the Heros for ages, so when the brothers wished to create the Kingdom of Unova the dragon served them and carved the land out for them well," Arceus said as the brothers worked together with the dragon in the illusions he created around them the woman watching from the distance, "While they worked on there dream, the one who brought them into this world stood watch over her sons."

White watched as the land of Unova was created out of a land mast so man familiar locations she knew well forming from the dragons strength. She was amazed as she watched this all.

"When the Kingdom was complete the brothers took the throne of the land together as humans and pokemon filled the land," Arceus said as he waved his hand showing ancient cities forming upon the landscape and Pokemon coming over the sky and seas toward the land all while the land was watched over by the two brother and their mother, "Though as time went on the brothers began to fight over the truth of their kingdom and ideals one wished for kingdom, the dragon not knowing who to side with soul split in two."

White watched as the brothers fought and the dragon split in two leaving bones upon the ground under him the two halves of the souls took the physical forms of Reshiram and Zekrom. Reshiram sided with the older brother and Zekrom went with the younger brother.

"They fought and fought destroying the very land they had worked so hard to create," Arceus said in sadness as Unova came under destruction around them fire covering it and lightening raining from the sky as the brothers and dragons fought for the land, "They had lost site of the balance they had once had within themselves and the great dragon."

"From the absence of balance and sadness of their mother at the site of her sons fighting like they never had before. The corpse of the great dragon came to life a great chill covered the land putting out the flames and stopping the lightening. It still served the last member of the family, the mother who wished for nothing more then her sons to stop fighting and ruling together once more," Arceus said as the corpse took life a body forming from the chill and ice it becoming Kyurem standing behind the woman who was always watching putting out the flames and stopping the lightening along with the fighting, "Granting his Mistress's wish it roared out making the halves of his souls become stones dropping to the ground. Then he himself took his leave going into a deep sleep in a land where many would never tread awaiting when balance was disturbed and his next new master."

White watched as Kyurem roared Reshiram and Zekrom became stones dropping into the brothers hands who realized how stupid they had been went to hide the stones to await discovery by the next hereos ones that can recreate the balance not just fight like had been.

"When the Heroes fought over Truth and Ideal once again then separated instead of fully making peace ," Arceus said creating an image of herself and N 5 years ago fighting in the castle with her winning then N leaving with Zekrom, "You awoke Kyurem once more who found his new Mistress with ease. His new Mistress does not wish for balance to be restored as his old one did, she once to keep balance disrupted and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal."

"His new Mistress is Marcia isn't she?" White asked looking at Arceus with worry knowing this cemented her theory 10 fold.

"Yes and Kyurem is more powerful then either of the two halves are alone," Arceus said getting up looking down at White with a small frown upon his face the Hall of Origins appearing around them once more, "The only way you two stand a chance is to work together in the fight."

"We are, N and I are together now so we were going to be working together to defeat Marcia," White said standing up as well looking at the god.

"I know but as I said before there are many outcomes to the choices you make," Arceus said looking down, "One such outcome of the battle worries me more then any other. One that shall destroy the balance completely without hope of recreation. If that happens Unova and the entire world I created shall fall into turmoil."

"I see," White said confusion in her eyes as she stared at Arceus, "Is there anyway I can prevent this outcome?"

"Yes there is one way, not to prevent it but to change it and all outcomes that came about because of one decision that was made," Arceus said closing his eyes holding out his hand to the statue of Dialga in the room a orb coming from the statue floating in front of me, "I trust you know what my servant, Dialga protects correct?"

"Yes, the flow of time and he can also control it differently then Celebi does," White responded taking the orb in hand looking at it strangely.

"That you hold is Adament Orb," Arceus said nodding as he looked at White, "It is the form Dialga takes outside his dimension. Humans believe the Red Chain is the only way to call upon Dialga and Palkia though they will also come to the one who holds the orbs that reside here in my place of rest. They will only come when the time is right though. Take it, White, you will know when to use it if it comes to that. You will understand when that time comes of what I mean."

White looked at the orb nodding placing it in her bag beside the clear stone that once contained Reshiram before hugging Arceus saying, "Thank you, Arceus."

"Your welcome, White," Arceus said hugging her back quickly before pulling away transforming back to his normal form looking toward the door, _'You should go now, I shall be watching like I always do in my sleep. I shouldn't have to tell you though please tell not a soul you met me here.'_

"I understand, Arceus," White said nodding bowing, "Goodbye Great Arceus, and thank you once more. I feel honored to have been one of few to have witnessed the God of Creation."

'_Goodbye, Hero of Truth,'_ Arceus said bowing his head to her before closing his eyes becoming a statue once more as the door swung open behind her signaling it was time for her to take her leave.

White turned walking from the Hall of Origins looking back at the statue of Arceus once more before she left the door shutting behind her and disappearing without a trace revealing a staircase. She rushed upstairs quickly looking for N knowing she couldn't tell him about what just happened. She looked down at her watch surprised that no time had passed while she was speaking to Arceus the only thing she had to remind herself that the meeting had actually taken place was the orb that was now in her bag. She smiled as she ran upstairs seeing a familiar figure with green hair turning the corner in front of her.

"White, there you are," N said running toward her taking her in his arms hugging her close, "I was so worried."

White laughed softly saying, "Don't worry I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I found the way out," N said with a nod looking down at her, "There is a lever on the inside of the entrance to open it from the inside but the outside."

"Oh well that is good, we don't have to break our way out then," White said with a smile as N took her hand dragging her to the entrance he had found and into the night to search for what they came Fiore to find anyway. Marcia's old home.


	11. Chapter 10: The Life of Marcia

**Chapter 10: The Life of Marcia**

White walked with N feeling bad she couldn't tell him all she learned from Arceus as they walked. She loved him but she had promised Arceus not tell a soul of their meeting and she understood why the God wanted no one to know, it wasn't like anyone other then N would believe her anyway.

N glanced at her noticing she had been really quiet since they had left the temple. He wrapped her arm around her as they walked through the mountain range of Sekra in northern Fiore looking for any signs of life living out here at one time or another. N looked over at him asking, "Are you sure your alright, White?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said quickly looking at him with a smile kissing his cheek then noticing Zoroark had stopped in front of them looking around.

N followed her gaze to his friend asking, "Do you sense something Zoroark?"

Zoroark nodded going to all fours starting to run into the Forest. N sighed grabbing White's hand following the pokemon toward an old cabin in the woods with lots of pokemon around it. The pokemon seeing them all ran away hiding in the forest they seemed frightened of them. N frowned as he went to the door knocking. The door swung open revealing an old woman with long gray hair and dark hazel eyes. The woman saw N first hugging him tightly saying, "Is that really you N? I haven't seen you since you were 3."

N looked at the woman in shock before it clicked in his mind looking down saying, "Johanna... your the one sent off with Marcia. Our nanny, the only one who cared about us after mother died."

The woman nodded moving away with a nod smiling moving back saying, "Come in come in, it's cold outside and I can warm you two up."

N looked at White who just shrugged mouthing to him, _'She may know what we are looking for.'_

N nodded as they went inside sitting down as the woman went over to make some tea.

The woman came over pouring three cups of tea handing one to N then to White as she sat down as well across from them smiling at them asking, "So who are you, young lady?"

White looked up at the woman not used to people not knowing who she was by now slowly responding after taking the cup of tea offered to her, "My name is White, and your Johanna correct?"

The old woman nodded smiling gently taking a sip of her tea before saying, "Yes you are correct, I took care of N until he was 3 and raised Marcia since she was 1 pretty much."

White noticed a sadness in the old woman's eyes as she mentioned Marcia. N noticed this as well asking, "What happened to my sister, why isn't she here?"

The old woman looked at N sadly before slowly responding, "She left 4 years ago in the middle of the night. She left a note saying she had found her calling within her dreams. She had been having these dreams for about year about a pokemon calling out to her from a distant land. She hadn't told me much about it just that this pokemon begged for her to come to it. I tried to raise her to forget about Unova and the stories your father drilled into your two heads. As she grew up though your sister began to become distant from me and the pokemon we helped in this forest together. She never made friends at the school near by in town always preferring to hang out with Zorua over anyone else. She often told me that she would prove to your two's father that she should have been the Hero she had heard him speaking to you about when she was old enough to find him and you, N. Her heart became cold and more and more she reminded me of that bastard of a father you two share. When she turned 18 I knew that soon she would disappear sometime without telling me where she was going, I saw it in her eyes. I had guessed she was heading to Unova, I had never told her that I had heard Ghetsis and you were defeated in your plans by a young trainer. I figured it would drive her over that edge too soon and I didn't want her to leave at all. I thought of Marcia as my own daughter, N, I couldn't bare that she would leave with no plans of ever returning."

N and White listened before looking at each other then back at the old woman. N took a deep breath asking, "White can you wait outside while I talk to her about what is going on?"

"Yes of course," White said nodding heading outside leaving N and Zoroark inside with Johanna. She leaned against the cabin rubbing her forehead her eyes closed trying to clear her mind.

"Hey White, is that you?" A familiar male voice met her ears as she looked up seeing Cheren there.

"Cheren? What are you doing in Fiore?" White asked in confusion looking at her old friend noticing something off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had the feeling it was the same thing she felt off about him several times during there last few meetings especially the last one where he confessed his feelings for her.

Cheren came up close grabbing her arm looking at her face his eyes black as the night sky saying, "Looking for you, when I heard from your mother about that letter you received from N I had to find you so I tracked you here. I was worried about you, how can you trust that man after all he's done?"

"You don't know him, Cheren," White hissed pulling her arm from his grip looking into his eyes in confusion something was definitely different about her old friend but what, "You don't understand, he cares about me and I care about him."

"Then what am I chop liver?" Cheren asked grabbing White's wrist dragging her away from the cabin forcefully before grabbing her other wrist pulling her close, "I'll prove to you, I'm the one your meant to be with."

He pulled her close kissing her deeply his black eyes looking into her own blue eyes as he kissed her deeply for quite a bit before pulling away whispering, "Don't you see, I love you more then anything White."

"No you don't," White said staring up at him his eyes being so closed clicked in her brain, "Because you're not Cheren, Cheren has blue eyes that are full of knowledge not distant black ones like you do. It was a good illusion Zoroark, but tell your mistress that you need to work harder on it."

"No need," A woman's voice came from behind her as the illusion of Cheren disappeared revealing a Zoroark with a faded red bow on her neck that had a small speaker attached to it.

White quickly turned around seeing a woman that was couple years older then her around 22 with long green hair and emerald green eyes, "Marcia, I take it."

"That would be correct, your very impressive. Though I shouldn't have expected anything else from the Hero of Truth," Marcia said with a smirk, "Though it did take you a few months to realize the Cheren you were hanging out with was an illusion. That is quite sad. I had been sure that having Cheren confess to you and scaring my little brother away with the Shadow Triad would keep you two apart."

White clinched her fist going to grab Reshiram's pokeball from her bag but stopped as Zoroark grabbed her arms holding her hands pushing her to the ground in front of Marcia. She glared at the woman hissing out, "What did you do with Cheren?"

"Oh don't worry, the current champion is quite well in my castle. My men are taking really good care of him," Marcia said coming over leaning down in front of White placing her hand on her chin forcing White to look up at her, "Though it did take some time to convince his pokemon to follow my orders but no normal pokemon can resist me."

"What are you going to do with me?" White asked gulping as she was forced to look into Marcia's eyes that scared her like no other had.

Marcia sighed shaking her head saying, "You've forced my hand, dear White. I didn't want to have to resort to this but I'm going to have to force you and my little brother apart. Your going to be joining me at my castle though so don't worry I treat my guest well though I will have to take your pokeballs from your bag. I can't have you trying to fight Kyurem and me alone, even if you can't take us with just you and one half of the Great Dragon."

She looked up growling as we both heard N's voice ring out through the forest. How far had Zoroark dragged me from the cabin? N called out, "White, where are you?"

She sighed then a devious little smirk appeared on her face as she leaned over squeezing my chin whispering, "Call out to him, White. Call out to my dear little brother."

White looked at her not wanting to do what this woman said but she had little choice calling out, "N, I'm over here."

"Oh, alright," N said running through the forest with his Zoroark following behind him coming into the clearing stopping in his tracks seeing me there on the ground Marcia in front of me.

"Hello and goodbye, N," Marcia said with a smirk calling out a Gothitella, "Teleport us, Gothitella."

N broke out in a run calling out reaching for White as she disappeared in front of him, "White!"


	12. Chapter 11: Marcia's Castle

**Chapter 11: Marcia's Castle**

White sat against the wall of the room they had thrown her into with her bag after taking Samurott and Reshiram's pokeballs from her. She looked around the dusty old playroom of N's that she had seen for the first time in 5 years. She looked down at the Adamant Orb she got out from her bag glad they hadn't known what it was. She wondered if this was what Arceus had meant by something was going to happen that would prevent balance completely.

She glanced over at the clear stone that had once contained Reshiram picking it up closing my eyes a voice filling my head, _'Mistress you know, I will always be there when you need me.'_

"Reshiram?" White asked into the empty room in surprise.

The voice responded, _'Yes of course Mistress, we have a connection no matter if I am in this pokeball or not. If your in danger I will protect you.'_

"I'm glad Reshiram... but you know as well as I do what Arceus said about only N and I stood chance against Kyurem together," White said sadly looking down hugging her legs close, "I may never see N again though."

_'Well I actually feel my brother and Hero of Ideal coming this way, Zekrom is running on pure rage right now,' _Reshiram responded into her mind, _'I'm surprised you would think they wouldn't come Mistress... the Hero loves you after all.'_

White smiled nodding about to respond when the door swung open a member of the Shadow Triad there. They came over grabbing White by the arm pulling her up saying, "Lady Marcia wishes to see you."

White rolled her eyes pulling from the Shadow Triad's grip saying, "I can walk by myself thank you."

She reached down grabbing the orb and the stone placing them in her pocket putting her bag on her back. The Shadow Triad member waited for her before leading the way up to the throne room. She looked up seeing Marcia sitting in the same throne N had been sitting in when she first came to this castle 5 years before. She was tossing Reshiram's pokeball up and down teasing White with it a smirk on her face.

"You know your more hassle then your worth, Hero," Marcia said placing the pokeball on the table beside her before getting up walking toward White, "Reports of my little brother and Zekrom coming this way are flooding in non-stop. I never expected he would actually care enough about someone else to try to come save you when he couldn't even protect himself against our father."

White looked around the room quickly noticing Cheren tied up against the wall passed out cold bruises all over his face and his cloths ratty. She went wide eyes before looking back at Marcia saying, "Of course he is coming and we will defeat you."

Marcia smirked snapping a gray pokeball from her waist throwing it behind her Kyurem appearing behind her. White saw the dragon fear appearing in her eyes but noticed the pokeball Marcia had been tossing up and down roll off the table a bright light as Reshiram came out of it's ball appearing in front of me growling at Kyurem.

"Fascinating, I didn't know the bond between the heroes and the dragons were so strong this should be interesting," Marcia stated simply before pointing out with her slender hand, "Kyurem, Glaciate."

White shivered as the cold wind filled the room. Reshiram's tail glowed as she waited for White's order. White closed her eyes knowing she just needed to waist time until N and Zekrom could get there.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare," White called out flashing back to the battle 5 years ago against N and Zekrom. She was more ready now then she was then but Kyurem was on a different level then Reshiram and Zekrom so it with stood Reshiram's fire with ease.

The battle went on for awhile. The dragons moves normally damaged each other but Kyurem was obviously a much higher level then Reshiram so White could tell Reshiram couldn't withstand much more of this. She hoped N would get there soon as she called out another order her fear evident in her voice. She watched as Reshiram passed cold falling to the floor in front of her as she looked toward Marcia who had a I win smirk upon her face.

"Where are you N?" White whispered tears in her eyes seeing a blur of black as Zekrom flying over head N jumping down landing beside her Zekrom landing behind them.

N's eyes were full of rage as he glared at his sister saying in a voice White hadn't heard since before the battle 5 years ago, "Marcia, this is between you and I. Leave White out of this."

"How about no, N? I can destroy the balance here and now. Reshiram is knocked out and I can complete father's plan which you failed before," Marcia said her eyes seemed dark as she looked toward White, "Kyurem, Glacite."

White's eyes grew wide then shut tightly as the shards of ice and cold wind came toward her. Instead she felt something large thrown back against her as she fell to the floor her eyes flying open seeing N's face in front of mine his body against me.

"N?" she asked looking up into his eyes which seemed to be dimming. She scooted out from under him holding him in her lap feeling the ice shards in his back, "No... N..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," he said coughing up blood, "I'm sorry we couldn't win this one, I'm going to have to leave you once more..."

"No, N your not going to die don't say that," White said tears running down her face feeling his warmth disappearing his grip on her hand loosening as Zekrom disappeared changing back into the black stone.

She looked up toward Marcia whose eyes were wide before the girl called out, "N your an idiot... we could have ruled together as brother and sister."

White saw a tear frozen on Marcia's face as time around her froze in place. She felt a vibration in her pocket placing her hand in it pulling out the Adamant Orb. It floated from her hand then shattered. She quickly looked toward to the side covering her face not to be hit by the stone then looking back, a blue pokemon stood in front of her. She knew in an instant her, tears still running down her face, the fact time was frozen all around them gave it away. The pokemon was the guardian of time himself, Dialga.


	13. Chapter 12: Balance Never Looked Sweeter

**Chapter 12: Balance Never Looked so Sweet**

White looked up at Dialga tears still running down her cheeks her blue eyes filled with sadness as she asked, "So this is the event that Arceus foretold that would tear Balance apart permanently?"

She looked down toward N's lifeless face in her arms even if time wasn't frozen she would never feel him breathing again. She leaned down her forehead against his whispering, "You promised you would leave me..."

_'Daughter of man,'_ Dialga's strong voice filled her mind making her look back up toward him, _'Stand before me child, Balance must be restored but I can't do anything without your command.'_

White nodded carefully placing N's cold body onto the floor standing walking toward Dialga who loomed over her by several feet. She couldn't feel fear though all she felt was sadness as she looked up at Dialga asking, "My command? My commands have been lack a luster today or is the face I lost my most important battle against Marcia mean nothing. If N didn't try to save me he would still be alive, I would be the one on the floor cold as stone."

_'If you knew the moment that created this reality, would you, if you could, change it to prevent this reality where Balance is gone forever?'_ Dialga asked looking down at White his red eyes staring into her very soul.

"Yes of course I would but how would I change Marcia's com... wait that wasn't the moment that caused all this or the past 5 years, was it?" White asked her mind clicking realizing the moment in an instant. The moment when balance started to fall apart as well as when Kyurem started to awake.

Dialga nodded knowingly looking at the girl saying, _'No it isn't, you know the moment speak it out.'_

"It was when N left me after our battle 5 years ago," White said looking down her vision blurry from all the tears., "If I had only realized what he was doing, I could have stopped him from going. I could have told him to stop being an idiot and he didn't need to change to deserve my love because I already loved him. I started to fall for the sweet, innocent, child-like boy when I first met him that day in Accumula Town. He was a mystery I just had to solve, every meeting and battle we had I fell for him more and more. Him telling me that he was King of Team Plasma on the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa hurt more then anything ever had but in some ways I was glad he could be honest with me even if he thought that I was going to hate him for it. He hadn't realized I could never hate him, even if he was part of that group my heart would never allow me to even dislike him. If I could go back and prevent him from leaving I would without a second thought."

_'Then state the command, Daughter of man,'_ Dialga said looking down at her, _'State the words that will give you that second chance.'_

White looked up at Dialga wiping the tears from her eyes realizing what he meant, he was guardian of time after all if anyone could give her that second chance it was him, saying, "Dialga, guardian of time, send me back to right after our battle between Truth and Ideal. Let me stop N and save the Balance from being severed."

Dialga nodded letting out a powerful roar, the Roar of Time. White stood there perfectly still watching the world around her morph. This was different then it had been with Celebi sending them back. This was as if time itself was rewinding, memories from the past 5 years past before her eyes as she grew younger and younger. She saw the past few days fly by before seeing the moment she received the letter, the day she gave up her title as champion, her battle with the fake Cheren a month before and his confession, going to the mall with Bel in Castelia City, all the times she rode the ferris wheel hoping that if she rode it enough that she would see N, her trips all over the world repersenting Unova as Champion, meeting Lyra, Silver, Brendon, Leaf, Green, Lucas, Solana, Lunick, and all the rest of her friends, the day when she defeated Alder, the moment when she started wearing a hoodie and jeans throwing away her old cloths from her journey, and finally the moment when she watched N flew away from her life into the horizon.

Suddenly as it began she heard a roar in the back of her mind, she was 15 again and N was in midst of his farewell speech to her.

""White! You said you have a dream... That Dream... Make it come true! Make your wonderful dr... Omph," N was stopped mid-sentence as White tackled him to the ground hugging him tightly them sitting on the floor of throne room. He looked at White who had her arms around his neck his face heating up not seeing her face since she had it barred in his chest asking, "White?"

White hugged him tighter having hugged him before she completely recovered from seeing the 5 years again her mind was racing. She slowly took a deep breath looking up into his gray eyes with her own blue ones saying, "N, do you always have to make some long drawn out speech? I don't want you to leave, my Dream is you, if you leave me now after all this it will do nothing but cause us both pain. I know you think you don't deserve me but you couldn't be farther from the truth. We need each other, N, don't you see we were never meant to just fight. The Heroes of the past were brothers long before they were enemies. The dragon was once one and that is how they should live, together with us in harmony. Don't you see, I love you!"

N was quite as he let what White said sink in before wrapping his arms around her back saying, "You're right, White. I love you too."

"I was hoping you say that," White whispered leaning up kissing him deeply and passionately her hands running through his green hair. She knew she would have to relive the next 5 years but she could careless. She finally had N with nothing standing in her way. Also reliving the 5 years she had spent without him like this was a wonderful thought.

N blushed a deep red before pulling White close kissing her back the same way she kissed him. He couldn't believe that White loved him too. That thought made him wonder why he ever wanted to leave her side.

Reshiram and Zekrom looked from there heroes toward each other. Reshiram spoke first, _'Well it looks like our masters are together once more.'_

_'You are right my sister, Balance happened all on its own this time,' _Zekrom responded with a nod.

Balance was restored or, the better more accurate way to put it, never severed to begin with. As long as N and White were together Kyurem could never awaken and Marcia could never realize her role in this story. 5 years when your alone is a long time, 5 years when your with the one you love with every bit of you being takes no time at all.

5 years of memories, 5 years of fulfillment, 5 years of happiness, 5 years of closure, and 5 years for him to build the determination to ask one simple question.


	14. Epilogue: 5 years isn't that long at all

**Epilogue: 5 Years isn't that long at all**

_5 years later..._

"White, I need to ask you something," N said stopping his girlfriend of 5 years as they walked around Nimbasa City together hand in hand. N had a very nervous look in his eyes as he looked at White.

"Hmm what is it, N?" White asked stopping looking at her boyfriend curiously. She hadn't changed much this time over the 5 years. She had embraced the second chance full on deciding to move on from what almost happened before. Even if N couldn't remember any of it, she could and the memory of N's cold lifeless body still haunted her her dreams sometimes.

N smiled motioning to the Ferris Wheel in the distance gripping White's hand tightly saying, "I want to ask you up there... It's just as big as our discussion the first time we rode it."

White's eyes grew wide remembering the first time well since it was when she found out N was King of Team Plasma. White looked at him fully of worry now asking, "Why does that make me worried? It's not related to that first discussion is it. I don't think I could handle you telling me that you've realized your father was right in his plans and your reforming Team Plasma to be there king again."

"Oh no no no," N said quickly looking at her chuckling lightly, "Nothing like that I swear. It's a good question."

"Hmm, alright if you say so N," White said with a nod smiling now, "I trust you, so let's go."

"I'm glad," N said leading White toward the Ferris Wheel. He got out some money paying for their way slipping a note to the person before he pulled White onto the Ferris Wheel.

White watched out the window at Nimbasa City happily jolting out of her seat a little as the ride stopped. An announcer came on the speaker system, "We are sorry to inform you that the ride has broken down. We will be able to fix it in about 30 minuets though so please enjoy the fireworks and stay patient."

White frowned looking at N saying, "Awww that sucks. Oh well at least we have a great view of the nightly fireworks."

"Yep of course," N said wrapping an arm around her pulling her close a look of knowing in his eyes, "They should be starting soon. I'll just ask my question after them."

"Oh alright," White said looking at him then shaking her head looking out as music started to play through the intercom. Sweet romantic music in fact that made her heart race as she looked at N.

N got up offering his hand to White with a smile asking, "May I have this dance? These cars are held in place so it won't move any if we danced to waist the time."

"Sure, my sweet boyfriend," White said taking his hand starting to dance with him her eyes never leaving his.

He was an expert ball room dancer dancing with him was like a dream for White. Especially at the end when he lowered her in his arms tilting her back leaning down kissing her deeply.

She kissed him back just as deeply not wanting to break this romantic kiss for the life of her. They didn't break the kiss until they heard a boom outside from the fireworks. N pulled away twirling her into his arms holding her close sitting down so she was in his lap. N placed his head on her shoulder kissing her cheek lightly before watching the fireworks with his full attention.

He kept her close to his body as they watched the beautiful fireworks together. Near the finally White felt N shift a bit under her glancing over into his face quickly before looking back at the fireworks figuring it was nothing. She watched as the finally started fire going into the air swirling from fire pokemon. The fire formed two crooked hearts as fireworks went off forming letters slowly in the air quickly. The letter were W, I, L, L,Y,O,U,M,A,R,R,Y,M,E as White tried to keep track of the letters as they appeared one after the other her eyes growing wide at the E looking at N.

He was smiling holding a open pokeball that had been converted into a ring box. The ring inside was made of Shiny Stone and a Dusk Stone forming a yin and yang symbol with diamonds around the symbols. She also noticed there was also etchings Reshiram and Zekrom around the band. N leaned in whispering in her ear, "So will you marry me, White?"

She looked at the ring then him quickly before nodding saying, "Of course I will, N."

She hugged him tightly and happily kissing his lips gently before pulling away. He laughed taking the ring from the box slipping it onto White's finger slowly.

He grabbed her and hugged her close whispering, "You just made me the happiest guy in the world you know."

"You know if you had left 5 years ago like you had wanted none of this would be happening so quick," she said with a small laugh laying into her new fiance's chest.

N laughed placing his head on the top of hers saying, "Yes yes, you always have to remind me of the stupid thing I almost did."

"I don't think I would have reacted well to 5 years without you," White said knowingly since she knew 5 years without him by her side sucked and how it ended up. The last 5 years with him had been bad enough when Cheren freaked out and said that N was my enemy how could she could love him and be his girlfriend leading White to confront Cheren about his feelings for her and tell him to get over her because she wasn't going to leave N. She had been so happy when he started to date Bel 2 years later and they were still together now after 3 years.

White also had to deal with the fact that she needed to handle the Marcia situation to insure nothing happened with the girl and Kyurem like before. She went on a trip for a few days while N was busy with his new career that White had suggested for him. She went to the some woods in the Fiore Region, after stopping off at the temple to pray and thank Arceus for everything, to meet Marcia and Johanna once more. She met Marcia and brought her back with her to Unova to meet with N. It led to me finding out the whole thing with Marcia being jealous of N getting to be the hero but after finding out the truth that we were chosen and had no control over it she calmed down a bit. Her and N still write to each other and keep in contact now but they will probably never be close siblings. Though it was better then her turning evil like before.

White smiled at the thoughts of the past 5 years this time around saying, "Yeah I know for sure I wouldn't handle it well."

N laughed holding her close whispering, "I don't think I would have either... I've learned more about myself when I am with you then I ever did alone."

"Oh really? Like what?" White asked him curiously laying against him in the ferris wheel car.

"Like the fact I make a good Pokemon Therapist," N said with a smile kissing White's head, "Rehabilitating abused pokemon so they can return to normal lives is a lot of good."

"Well I knew you would be good at it since you understand pokemon and can speak to them," White said with a smile before cuddling up into him happily as the Ferris Wheel started to move again. She had a hunch it was never broken in the first place.

N laughed with a nod saying, "I even greeted you the first time with that fact in Acculuma Town."

"Yeah _'Your pokemon speak to me' _not a very good way to meet a girl you would end up falling for," White said giggling softly as she thought about it all.

She had just been a girl from a small town looking for her place in this world finding out over her journey that she was the Hero of Truth. He had just been a boy that had always been friends with pokemon and raised be the King of Team Plasma and the Hero of Ideal all along. Who would have ever guessed that in the end the Hero of Truth and Hero of Ideal would recreate the lost balance after a meeting that started out with just a few words in Accumula Town of all places.

She shook her head laughing silently to herself at the strange though as the Ferris Wheel stopped letting them off saying, "Let's go home, N."

"Yeah let's," N said grabbing her hand running with her toward the home they shared together in Nimbasa.


End file.
